


Out of Spite to the Empire

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flirting, Ktavnukkah 5777, Laundry, M/M, Passive Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: A week after Bodhi joins the Resistance, Cassian finds something in the laundry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _resistance_.  
>  Inspired by the fact that Bodhi canonically didn’t take care of his Imperial uniform as a form of passive resistance.

Cassian opened the laundry machine and began piling in clothes from the basket. A bunch of shirts, some pants, Jyn’s scarf that somehow got into his basket… and a torn, dirty Imperial uniform?

“ _Don’t wash that!_ ” yelled Bodhi, coming into the room. “Sorry, I just…” He trailed off.

Cassian slowly lowered the uniform onto the top of the machine and turned around. “Why not? It’s disgusting." 

Bodhi was clutching his side and panting. He took a deep breath. “I just… never washed it, I guess out of spite to the Empire. And there’s no reason to wash it now, because I’m never wearing it again.”

“Okay, that’s reasonable,” Cassian conceded. “But we’re either washing this uniform or we’re burning it. I’m not having it stink up the closet.”

\---

That night, they warmed their hands around the bonfire of Bodhi’s old uniform. Cassian wrapped his ridiculously fluffy jacket around Bodhi’s shoulders. Bodhi leaned against his shoulder.

“Good riddance,” said Bodhi, gazing upon the pile of fabric being consumed by the flames. Cassian looked down, noting the warmth in Bodhi’s eyes as they reflected the firelight.

He noticed that Bodhi was still wearing his goggles. “Are you going to keep the goggles?” he asked. Bodhi had worn the goggles as an Imperial cargo pilot, would he want to destroy them along with his uniform?

“Yeah,” said Bodhi. “They’re kind of comforting. Also, they’re some pretty sweet goggles."

They sat like that for a few minutes, watching as the flames died down after reducing the uniform to ashes. They heard the sound of the dryer buzzing.

“I’m going to go pick up our laundry,” said Cassian, standing up.

Bodhi stood and turned to him with a _look_ in his eyes. “Mind if I… come along?” he said. “I’m sure you could use a hand..."

Cassian raised his eyebrows in interest, but then shook his head. “Remember what happened last week? Yeah, we’re not fucking in the laundry room.”

Bodhi sighed. “Fine.” But he kept wiggling his eyebrows as he followed Cassian inside.

**Author's Note:**

> In my dorm building, there’s a sign on the door of a laundry room telling people not to have sex in it. I just had to make some kind of reference to it.


End file.
